Day After Day
by Cake Factory
Summary: Sebaiknya kau tanya pada dirimu sendiri siapa yang sebenarnya sudah menyakiti Sakura!" perkataan Gaara barusan benar benar membuat Sasuke tertohok. GaaSakuSasu ONE SHOOT! RnR please?


_Sebuah fic SasuSaku yang dibuat berdasarkan sebuah Video Clip dengan judul yang sama, Day After Day, yang dibawakan oleh Big Bang, dengan sedikit tambahan dan pengurangan._

**-**

**Warning : OOC, AU**

**Fiction Rated : T**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Day After Day © Big Bang**

**-**

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut spike berwarna coklat gelap mengintip dua sosok lelaki dan perempuan yang ada di belakangnya melalui kaca spion mobilnya. Ia lalu menundukkan wajahnya dan memencet beberapa tombol pada ponselnya dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Hei Sas"

"_Bagaimana?_", jawab seseorang di seberang sana.

"Mereka ada di sini", katanya lalu memutus telponnya. Ia menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa hancurnya hati temannya jika temannya itu melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di belakangnya.

Sejenak ia lalu turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju ke tempat kawannya. Di sana ada dua orang, yang satu rambutnya dikuncir tinggi seperti nanas, dan yang satunya seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam mencuat ke belakang.

"Kita kesana sekarang?", tanyanya.

"Ya", jawab lelaki dengan rambut hitam itu singkat. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, kosong.

Hanya berjalan melewati sekitar dua gang, mereka bertiga sudah dapat melihat dua orang sedang berdiri berhadap hadapan. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah sedikit kecoklatan dengan seorang gadis di depannya dengan rambut pink yang mencolok.

Pria berambut merah itu memegang tangan kiri sang gadis, lebih tepatnya memegang cincin yang sedang dipakai gadis itu, yang sepertinya adalah pemberian pacar lamanya. Tanpa berkata, perlakuan pria itu bisa diartikan berikan-cincin-itu-padaku-jika-kau-ingin-melupakannya.

Gadis itu terdiam, seolah berpikir. Mungkin ia menyadari ada tiga sosok pria mengawasinya dari jauh, sehingga ia tak dapat berpikir panjang dan langsung memberikan cincinnya pada pria yang ada di depannya, mungkin pacar barunya.

"Tabah ya Sas", ucap pria dengan rambut nanas sambil menepuk bahu temannya, Sasuke.

"Tabah bagaimana. Semua ini tidak bisa kubiarkan", katanya lalu berjalan mendekati kedua orang yang berada dalam jarak sekitar sepuluh meter di depannya.

"He, hei! Sasuke!"

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja Kiba. Kita lihat saja"

Sang gadis yang menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekat, lalu pergi tanpa berkata sepatah katapun kepada pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sakura", pria berambut merah itu memanggilnya, namun gadis itu tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan untuknya.

"Tunggu Gaara!", Sasuke sedikit berteriak.

"Mau apa kau kemari?", tanyanya ketus.

"Dasar kau ini memang brengsek!", teriak Sasuke.

"Hei jaga mulutmu. Apa masalahmu? Datang datang langsung marah marah", balas Gaara sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau tahu apa yang barusan kau lakukan hah?! Kau ini benar benar tidak tahu diri!"

"Apa maksudmu! Yang tidak tahu diri itu kau!!", Gaara yang tadi menahan emosinya sekarang sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Apa apaan kau meminta cincin Sakura tadi hah?!"

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya? Dia bukan pacarmu lagi kan", Gaara menjawab dengan enteng.

"Kau-"

"Kenapa? Seharusnya kau terima saja kekalahanmu. Sakura memilihku, tidak memilihmu, seharusnya kau sadar diri dong", potong Gaara sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hei kalian berdua hentikan", Kiba berusaha melerai.

"Ya aku tahu! Perbuatanmu barusan bisa saja melukainya!"

"Hah! Tau apa kau tentang Sakura? Bukannya yang sering melukainya itu kau?", Gaara menyeringai, merasa dirinya menang.

"Cih! Awas kau, kalau aku melihat Sakura menangis, aku tidak akan segan padamu", kata Sasuke yang lalu memperagakan gerakan memotong leher.

"Kau!", Gaara kini mendorong tubuh Sasuke lebih keras, sehingga tubuh Sasuke hampir jatuh jika saja tidak ditahan oleh temannya yang berambut nanas, Shikamaru. Kiba berusaha melerai dengan menahan tubuh Gaara yang semakin maju mendekat pada Sasuke.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu barusan hah?! Seharusnya kau berkaca, siapa yang selama ini sering membuat Sakura menangis hah! Aku sering melihatnya menangis sendirian! Dan itu semua gara gara kau! Seharusnya kau berpikir dulu sebelum kau berbicara seperti itu padaku!", Gaara meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas dahi Sasuke. "Saat ia menangis, hanya aku yang tahu. Aku yang selalu menemaninya! Ia selalu bercerita padaku, dan hanya aku yang bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaannya waktu itu!", ia lalu mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke mobil yang ada di depannya. "Lebih baik kau pergi dari hadapanku sekarang", perintahnya.

Sasuke yang mulai kalap langsung memukul wajah Gaara. Dan Gaara balas memukul. Sasuke memberikan pukulan telak sekali lagi, sehingga Gaara jatuh terjerembab ke tanah. Sasuke menggenggam kerah baju Gaara dan mengangkat kepalanya mendekat ke wajah Sasuke.

"Awas kau!"

Gaara menepis tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam kerah bajunya. Sasuke ingin memukul wajah Gaara sekali lagi, namun ditahan oleh Kiba. Gaara pun bangkit dan ingin membalas pukulan yang tadi diberikan oleh Sasuke, namun ia dihentikan oleh Shikamaru.

Sasuke berontak yang membuat Kiba mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras ke arah pagar sebuah pertokoan yang sudah tutup. Begitu pula dengan Shikamaru, ia pun mendorong keras tubuh Gaara ke mobil karena Gaara berontak seperti Sasuke.

"Hentikan Sas!! Kalau kau begini tidak akan mendapat apa apa!", teriak Kiba.

"Cih! Lepaskan aku!", Sasuke terlihat menyerah dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang di belakangnya. Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Ia berjalan pulang. Gaara menghapus darah yang meleleh dari mulutnya akibat pukulan Sasuke tadi.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Ia sedikit berpikir akan kata kata Gaara tadi. Mungkin ada benarnya, batinnya.

"_Mungkin selama ini aku memang benar benar bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidak sadar kalau selama ini aku sudah menyakiti Sakura, dan membiarkannya pergi pada si brengsek itu_", batinnya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi, ia bermaksud untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Ia menyalakan _shower_ dan berada di bawahnya tanpa melapaskan bajunya. Namun sepertinya itu tidak berhasil, sepertinya pikirannya semakin rumit.

"Sial!", Sasuke meninju kaca yang tergantung di tembok hingga retak.

"Sial! Sial! Sial! SIAALL!!" ia kembali meninju kaca itu hingga tangannya berdarah. Mungkin rasa sakit di tangannya itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya. Benar benar sakit dan menyesakkan. Hingga tanpa sadar ada air mata meleleh dari kedua sudut matanya.

0o0o0o0

Sore harinya, Shikamaru dan Kiba bermaksud pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menghibur Sasuke, namun tampaknya niat mereka berdua kali ini gagal. Saat di tempat parkir, mereka kembali bertemu dengan Gaara, dan kali ini ada Sakura. Tatapan mata Sasuke terlihat semakin nanar.

Terlihat sekali jika Sakura kebingungan, atau gugup? Ia memalingkan matanya dan berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan mata emeraldnya menangkap sosok Sasuke. Sakura yang tidak bisa berpikir panjang langsung mendekatkan dirinya pada Gaara yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia bermaksud untuk membuat Sasuke panas.

Sasuke turun dari mobil dan berjalan ke depan mobil Gaara.

"Sakura! Turun dari situ!", perintahnya.

Sepertinya Sakura tidak mau menuruti kata kata Sasuke dan malahan semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Gaara.

"Hentikan Sasuke!", Shikamaru turun dari mobilnya.

"Lihat, ternyata si bodoh ini masih hidup", kata Gaara dari dalam mobil.

"Kau! Bedebah!", Sasuke bersiap untuk menerjang namun ditahan oleh Kiba dan Shikamaru. "Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke meronta.

Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong dari dalam mobil.

Di keramaian, Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Langkahnya seperti ogah ogahan yang menyebabkan ia menubruk orang orang yang sedang berjalan di sekitarnya. Dan tak luput umpatan umpatan yang ditujukan padanya. Namun ia tak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan. Tanpa ia sadari matanya semakin basah.

Di saat yang sama, Sakura pun juga sedang berjalan dengan langkah gontai ke arah kamar apartemennya. Pandangannya kosong. Sepertinya ia menyesal pergi dari Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke sering menyakitinya, namun ia sadar. Sepertinya memang hanya ada satu tempat di hatinya yang tidak bisa ia berikan pada orang lain selain Sasuke.

Di rumah Sasuke, sepertinya ia benar benar stress. Ia melempar apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Gelas, hingga kursi pun ia lemparkan ke kaca. Rak piring yang tertata rapi tak luput dari amukannya. Ia menggulingkan rak itu hingga semua isinya jatuh dan pecah. Akuarium ikan yang kecil ia pecahkan. Buku buku yang sudah tertata rapi ia ambil dan jatuhkan ke bawah. Vas bunga ia pukul dengan pemukul _baseball_ sampai pecah dan hancul berkeping keeping.

"AARRGGH!!", Sasuke berteriak frustasi sambil menangis.

Sasuke hingga tidak sadar ada dua pasang mata yang mengawasinya dari pintu.

"He, hei! Ada apa dengan Sasuke?", pemuda berambut pirang bertanya pada Kiba yang ada di sebelahnya, namun Kiba tidak menjawab. "Hei Sasuke!" pemuda itu berusaha masuk ke kamar Sasuke namun dicegah oleh Kiba.

"Jangan ikut campur Naruto! Kau tidak akan mengerti!"

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah!", bentak Kiba.

Di kamarnya, Sakura menangis sesenggukan. Ia memegang rambutnya dan banyak rambut yang terlepas dari akar rambut di kepalanya dan sekarang ada di genggaman tangannya. Sepertinya hidupku tidak akan lama, pikirnya. Ia pun pingsan.

0o0o0o0

Saat Sakura sadar, ia sudah ada di rumah sakit, dengan Gaara di sampingnya.

"Kau baik baik saja Sakura?", tanya Gaara dengan nada cemas.

Sakura tersenyum, "sepertinya hidupku memang tidak lama lagi ya, Gaara" katanya pelan.

"Bicara apa kau. Jangan bicara seperti itu! Dokter bilang jalan satu satunya adalah operasi, dan-"

"Sudahlah Gaara, aku juga sudah merelakan semuanya. Mungkin melakukan operasi sekarang juga sudah terlambat", Sakura menunduk dan beberapa tetes air menetes melalui hidungnya.

"Jangan menyerah! Kau pasti bisa sembuh. Percayalah!", Gaara memegang kedua pundak Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, ia tersenyum. "Cincinku yang waktu itu masih kau bawa kan?", katanya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau misalnya nanti Sasuke ke sini, tolong serahkan cincin itu padanya, dan lagi satu hal…"

Shikamaru menatap nanar pada pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia berpikir, jika saja Sasuke yang melihat mungkin saja ia sudah memukul tembok sampai retak. Ia lalu menelpon Sasuke. Shikamaru menjelaskan semuanya dan mengatakan kalau Sakura akan menjalani operasi sebentar lagi dan ia meminta Sasuke untuk datang ke rumah sakit.

"…mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir bagimu jika kau tidak datang ke sini"

Perkataan Shikamaru barusan sukses membuat Sasuke berlari kencang ke rumah sakit tempat Sakura dilarikan setelah pingsan di kamar apatemennya. Di saat yang sama, para tim dokter sudah membawa ranjang yang diatasnya terbaring tubuh lemas Sakura ke ruang operasi. Sakura berpikir, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan datang.

Awalnya ia tidak takut untuk dioperasi, dan ia siap jika saja saat itu adalah saat terakhirnya bisa hidup. Namun saat ia sudah memasuki ruang operasi dan lampu operasi dinyalakan, ia sedikit goyah. Sakura menjadi sangat takut. Ia tidak ingin pergi, dia tidak mau pergi secepat itu dan meninggalkan sesuatu yang dianggapnya amat berharga. Air mata mengalir melalui sudut matanya.

Sasuke tiba di rumah sakit dan dengan segera menuju ke lantai lima, ke tempat Sakura. Saat ia tiba di lorong rumah sakit, Sasuke berpapasan dengan Gaara. Ia langsung memalingkan mukanya dan berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Gaara. Tapi, Gaara menghalangi Sasuke.

"Ini", Gaara memberikan sebuah cincin, dimana itu adalah cincin Sakura yang ia minta tempo hari. Sasuke hanya melihat dengan pandangan kosong. "Aku masih mencintai Sasuke, aku harap Sasuke mau memaafkan semua kesalahanku selama ini, dan tolong jangan lupakan aku sampai kapanpun, itu kata Sakura tadi" Gaara berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok, ia memegangi dadanya. Tanpa sadar ingatan tentang dirinya dan Sakura di masa lalu terlintas di pikirannya. Saat ia memberika cincin pada Sakura, saat mereka berdua berada di suatu tempat yang menyenangkan dan mereka mengabadikannya dengan kamera, hanya berdua.

Sasuke berlari menuju ruang operasi dimana Sakura sedang ada di dalamnya. Di depan ruang operasi sudah menunggu ketiga temannya, Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Kiba.

Sasuke berjalan ke depan pintu ruang operasi dan memanggil manggil nama Sakura.

"Sakura, jangan pergi", nadanya terdengar begitu pilu. Naruto bangkit dan kini berusaha menenangkan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Kiba. Semua pasti baik baik saja", kata Naruto.

Di dalam, sepertinya Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke datang. Ia tersenyum. Ia senang Sasuke akhirnya datang. Sakura memejamkan matanya perlahan, yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi untuk selamanya. Alat penunjuk detak jantungnya sudah lurus, yang menandakan sudah tidak ada detak jantung dari tubuh Sakura.

Kedua dokter membawa ranjang Sakura keluar kamar operasi yang langsung disambut oleh Sasuke den yang lainnya. Kaki Sasuke mendadak lemas saat ranjang Sakura berada di depannya. Tangannya gemetar untuk memeriksa nafasnya. Sasuke jatuh saat ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang keluar dari hidung Sakura.

"Sakura…"

**OWARI**

**-mind to review?-**


End file.
